The Hidden Power
by FictionalYT
Summary: When Opal Winston wakes up to an unfamiliar world, her first thought is to get out of there. Then she figures out that others have lost their homes to. Opal's theory is that she has found a glitch in the matrix of time, but is that really it? Read this book to find out who will join her and how she will get home.
1. Midnight Travels

Opal Winston was sleeping. Sleeping like she wouldn't wake up because it was the weekend, and she had all the time in the world to wake up. Somehow, she didn't choose to stay in her "coma" for long. She woke up, panting, sweating, feeling disgusting.

She held her head, the same head with two sides of hair. Her left side had white hair, dipped in gold at the tips. The right side was pure black with red tips. The funny part was that she was born with her hair like this. It was completely natural. Her parents had tried to dye her hair blonde like her auntie's, but within the next hour, her hair was the same as it used to be.

So then, her parents suggested hats. Baggy hats that could fit all of her thin hair inside of. Opal didn't like hats though. She gave them to random people while keeping the one that she had worn that day on. She would hide them too.

Once they were all gone, her parents bought her wigs. Lots and lots of perfect, shiny wigs.

She fell back in her bed looking at the ceiling. Her sweat was still dripping off her nose and chin like a nonstop waterfall. She sat up once again and stepped towards the closet doors.

She dressed out of her pajamas which were her PJ's from Christmas when she was 8. Opal was about to be 12 tomorrow and she knew her foster parents wouldn't care. That's all she was certain about.

She had 3 half sisters and 2 half brothers. She had one real brother and 2 adopted brothers. Opal was the youngest, which meant she was going to stay with Jeff and Gertrude for the longest time. The longest and most miserable time.

She tip toed downstairs because it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. She heard the pitter patter of the rain and determined to get on her rain cloak. As she slipped on her rain boots, the rain introduced thunder and lightning which flashed the nightmare back in her head.

"Ungh," She groaned.

She ignored it for the longest time when grabbing her bike and no helmet. She knew she wouldn't need it.

She raced down the road since the cars were resting towards the drenched field near her orphanage. She often found that she could relax when she was near her true home.

The spot was five miles away and Opal often found that she came there a lot when she couldn't sleep. She came there a lot in general.

She pedalled madly down the lane. Then everything went black.


	2. World of Wonders

"What happend?" Opal asked herself. "What is this place?"

She glanced at the sky which was coated in a light, lavendar mist. The air was cented with grief, the very smell of Jeff and Gertrude's house. Her mind was inflated with familiar nightmares, and then the last nightmare came again.

"Ahh!" She yelped all of the sudden. Without warning, a man with white hair and pale skin walked towards her. He had the most weird red cloak Opal had ever seen. He made Opal want to puke up the yellow diamonds he had on his scarlet cloak.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked. Opal couldn't resist looking at his purple eyeshadowed eyes. His irises were pure black.

"Nothing. I was just...Remembering something bad." She stretched slightly because of her uncomfortable position on the ground. She tried to sit up, but her back was too bruised. She just layed there a little on the ground.

"Let me help you up." The man pulled her hand so she could sit up and then all of the sudden split into several diamonds.

"Woah!" She sat in awe.

Suddenly, she was being pushed on the back. She gasped a little at the pain, but then looked behind her. She immediatley recognized that it was the same guy.

"How did you...?" She started, but instead trailed off.

"You've never seen a sword spirit teleport?" He asked cluelessy, hands on his hips.

"What's a sword spirit?" Opal asked while rubbing her spine.

The man said nothing. He just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," She confessed, "am I supposed to know what that is?"

"Well, are you Hylian by any chance?"

"Hm?" Opal sat there and thought that she might be in a foreign country. Then again, what country has teleporting sword swallowers or whatever they were called?

"What is your race, just tell me that." He curressed his forehead in disapproval.

"Human. What are you again?" She questioned.

"I've heard of humans before, but only in the legends. They were long gone I thought. Anyway, like I said, I'm a sword spirit." He replied.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No idea. Like you, I ended up on the ground for some odd reason." He confessed.

"That's just wonderful." Opal said sarcastically.

"Listen. My name's Demon Lord Ghirahim." The man introduced.

"Demon what?" Opal asked. "Could I just call you Ghirahim?"

"Most of my enemies call me that anyway. Especially my Master."

She stood there silently. Then added, "Wait. Your a slave? And enemies call you that?"

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!" He stumbled anxiously. "Sword spirits are all born with a Master. If the Master is evil, then the spirit is filled with bad personality traits that keep them from being nice to good people. If the Master is good, then so is the spirit." He explained.

"I'm a bad guy." He summed up after seing Opal's confused expression.

"How come you're helping me then?!" Opal leaned away.

"Calm down. I'm on stirke, you could say, with my Master."

"Who is your Master? Do you think he could help us?" Opal pleaded.

"Unlikely." He assumed. "This is the Demon King, **Demise** after all."


	3. Mindlessly Walking

"Never heard of the guy." Opal confessed.

"I have a theory about you. I may not be awesome at evaluations, but I can definitely see why you would be here."

"Tell me." Opal commanded.

"Walk and I'll talk, okay?" Ghirahim asked.

And so, Opal followed him through a set of huge trees making up a forest.

"This here is the Lost Woods," He explained. "It's were all of the lost people turn into Stalfos. Hence the name."

"A Stal-what?" Opal asked confused.

"An alive skeleton. They can also turn into Skull Kids if they _are_ kids."

"Why are you making me worry?!" Opal attacked.

Ghirahim put his hand on his ear and listened. Opal soon caught on was as silent as possible to try and find the tune that was playing. It was cheerful, almost like the purple mist wasn't there and it was just a sunny morning.

Suddenly, Opal walked towards where the tune play. Ghirahim tried to stop her.

"What are you doing?! You're going to make us lost!" Still pulling and pushing her back, he soon gave up. "You are one tough rock, kid."

Soon Opal was at the entrance of the Kokiri Forest. Ghirahim was panting behind her as Opal mindlessly picked up great speed. Opal seemed to have done this all cluelessly.

Opal then landed on the ground in sitting position, wildly gasping for air. Ghirahim's huffs weren't nearly as bad.

"What got into you?" He asked when he caught enough air.

"I-I don't...know." She answered as quick as she could, still panting.

"By the way, I never got a chance to ask you. What's your name?" Ghirahim changed the subject.

"Opal Time Winston."

"Hmm...Let's just keep going."

"Give me a break." She countered.

"Just keep telling me about your supposed theory. I don't think you even started." Opal quickly said to keep the area away from silence.


	4. New People, Small Hopes

"So you don't know how you got here and neither do I. I don't know who is even the cause of this! I'm so confused." Ghirahim stated.

"What I'm needed for the cause of the person who did this?" Opal questioned

"Perhaps." Ghirahim agreed.

"Okay. So, who have you seen in this world so far? Anyone like me?"

"Nope." Ghirahim quickly answered. "Like I said, humans are **very** rare these days. In fact, your the first one I've ever encountered. Hylians are the superior race. Then theres people like Ordonians, Gerudo, Skyloftians. You know, where their bases come from."

"Actually, I don't know," Opal announced.

"Let me tell you. I'm super powerful in all worlds. What if the person behind this is going to use me in his little army and he's going to try to take over your world. Then, he would need you to help him since your world is unlike what he's been in." Ghirahim explained.

Opal walked in silence, pursing her lips at the thought of her world being taken over.

"No!" Opal exclaimed.

Then, a girl with strange, purple hair came along.

"Oh, it's you." Ghirahim sneered.

"Ghirahim! Nice to see you buddy!" The girl said in a manish tone.

"Opal. This is...Vaati."

"Nice to meet you, m'lady." Vaati introduced with a bow. "Loving the hair by the way."

"He is from the Minish World."

"_He?_ Minish World?" Opal asked.

"Oh, the joy of another calling me a girl _again_." Vaati commented.

"Yes, _she's_ a _man_," Ghirahim giggled.

"Definitley," Vaati agreed. "I can definitley help you."

Ghirahim had explained Opal's situation and asked for help.

All of the sudden, an actual girl walked towards them. Her hair was blonde and whipped to one side. She was barefoot, and walking on short, piney grass. Opal was confused as to how she could possibly walk on it.

"Ew," She said. "It's Ghirahim and Vaati and...Who are you?"

"Oh, Ilia." Vaati flicked his hair. "We meet for the fifth time."

"Ya," Ilia connected. She sounded irritated as ever.

"Opal." She said. "My...my name is Opal. Ghirahim, let's go. I just want to go home right now."

"Okay." Ghirahim agreed.

"Wait!" Vaati and Ilia said in unison.

"Could I-_We_-come with you?" Vaati asked.

"We're lost too." Ilia whimpered despite her earlier mood.

"Opal?" Ghirahim gestured.

"Okay. That's completely fine with me actually."

"Oh no!" Ghirahim hid in a nearby bush. "Everyone hide! Trust me!"

Opal crashed into Ghirahim and shut up before she could say "ow." Vaati and Ilia, close behind, this time, they seemed more cautious and didn't crash into everyone in the small bush.

"Who's there? Who are we hiding from?" Opal whispered nervously.


	5. Gangs to Tame

Chapter 5: Gangs to Tame

"I could have sworn I heard someone, boss!" Opal heard someone said.

"Shut up!" Opal guessed was the boss. "I don't need swearing on dumb stuff! I just need recruits!"

"Sorry, sir." The poor man said. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop talking and just search the area, okay?! Gosh! Just do what I say for once!"

"Y-yes sir." The man shut his mouth after Opal peeked through the bushes slightly, but she rustled too loud.

A stout boy with blue hair came towards the now cringing Opal in the bushes.

"S-sir! Sir! There's movement in these bushes!"

"Heh, heh. Finally!" The boss exclaimed.

He exposed the whole group and all of them were sweaty, in a nervous wreck.

"Ahh!" They flinched in unison.

"Jackpot!" A young man with scarlet hair, brighter than Ghirahim's robes, walked towards the unmatching group.

Suddenly, he flinched, looking straight _at_ Ghirahim.

"Ahh!" He screamed. "Ghir-Ghirahim! Buddy!"

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who? Who is he?" Opal jumped.

"Gross-I-I mean... Groose! Ya, Groose." Ghirahim nervously laughed.

"Don't bother." Groose laid a palm across his entire face. "It's fine. Listen. Would you guys be willing to help me? I need to defeat the maker of this mess." Groose pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Wait!" Ilia exclaimed. "Do you really know who is behind this?"

"Heh, heh! Uh... no actually." He rubbed his head. Everyone lowered their heads suddenly.

"Real big help you are." Vaati mumbled.

Just then, even _more_ people came towards the now large group.

"We'll come with you Groose." Opal agreed.

"HIYAH!" A woman remarked, lunging towards the group. Her skin was tan, hair almost as red as Groose's. She wore all purple and she kept attacking everyone.

"Oof!" Opal dived down to dodge.

"What the heck! Who are you?!" Vaati asked nervously.

"Don't form this alliance...without me." The women stated. "It is forbidden in my code."

"And why should we listen to you?" Ilia asked.

"Because I am strong. And I know who the cause of this is." She informed.

The whole group surrounded her, listening in.


	6. New Recruits

Chapter 6: New Recruits

"My name is Unika. I am of the Gerudo Theives. You all are here in a new dimension. Chaos has spread because a dark man with piercing eyes. He holds the Triforce. All of it."

"What is a Triforce?" Opal asked. She didn't know why she was here. It seemed kind of silly, when the rest of the group knew what was going on.

"You must not be from any dimension of Hyrule." Unika claimed.

Opal couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

"Is Hyrule where we are now?" She asked.

"No. Something isn't right here. It's always dark and eerie. Hyrule is a land where chaos comes and ends, thanks to a great hero. His name is Link. He used to have a piece of the Triforce, the one of Courage. Now he runs from fights. He was our hero, but he fled to another place. No one knows what became of him. Then, there is Princess Zelda. She was the leader of the sages, but now she is missing as well. Lastly, and certainly least, there is Ganondorf. He holds the Triforce of Power, but something kept him from it. He usually makes the war and fear, but something has fooled him into doing differently. It seems he has disappeared too. The most important people are no where to be seen, which means, we don't know what to do." Unika ended.

"I...I-I think I understand..." Opal continued.

"Good. We should get traveling to the Gerudo Fortress. I have some friends we could talk to."

As Opal and her group of strange "friends" travel, they came to a sudden stop, when Ilia found a saddled horse on the side of the road.

"Oh my! What happened to her? She's all scratched up, and she looks starved!" Ilia gasped.

It was true, but more so was the fact that the mare was tied up to a tree by a shackle. She looked very weak and frail. It was clear that she was abandoned.

"Who would do such a harsh thing?!" Ilia continued once more.

"It doesn't matter who. Right now, we need to go rescue the horse." Opal commanded.

"Like I'm helping..." Vaati turned to walk away, but Unika grabbed him by the hat.

She whispered in his ear, "Stop being lazy, and defend the innocent." Unika then proceeded to shove Vaati back into place.

Now in command, Unika started shouting orders at everyone, all to protect this one horse.

"Vaati! Ghirahim! Use your magic to break the shackle on her! Groose and your goons! Go fetch some water in the pales over there! Ilia! Calm her down! Opal! Find a lead or some kind of rope so she can ride a long with us!" Unika paused to think of what she could do. Suddenly, she sprinted to the Lost Woods.

"No, wait!" Ghirahim shouted. He freed the horse and then ran after Unika.

Opal found that a lead was already on her. She decided to go after Unika and Ghirahim.

Now in the woods, she heard lots of shouting and screaming. Then, a random howl. When Unika finally found her way through, mindlessly, she saw a huge, white wolf, attmepting to scratch Ghirahim and Unika!

Opal stepped in front of the two, arms acting as a barrier, while the wolf was about to pounce on them. Opal closed her eyes, and knew she was going to be injured. Suddenly, she heard whining though. No wolf was abound her, and nothing even came close to her. The wolf was on the other side of them, trying to limp away.

Opal looked back at who she was trying to protect. She found that Unika's eyes were wide open, and Ghirahim's jaw had dropped. Opal wasn't even aware


End file.
